More Than Friendship
by dedenikki7
Summary: READ CHAPTER1 FOR SUMMARY!R
1. Chapter 1Summary

More Than Friendship

_**More Than Friendship**_

_**By-Shanika Denise Lee**_

Summary-Melanie Rose Larson is Christopher Trousdale's best friend since they were infants. But what happens when Melanie's life is turned upside down and she starts to change terribly? And Chris' best friend, Greg Raposo,starts to develop a tiny crush on her but when starts to annoy the hell out of ChrisGreg keeps asking him to help him ask her outhe bands the two from seeing each other.Melanie,then,accuses Chris of being jealous. Then Chris, Greg, and Melanie mainly Greg and Chris were sent off to audition for Dream Street. So that means Melanie won't get to see Greg and Chris as much as she wants to. Will she cope with the situation or will she lose it completely? Read to find out!!


	2. Chapter 2Meet the Characters

More Than Friendship-Main Characters

_**More Than Friendship-Main Characters**_

_Melanie Rose Larson_

She used to be very cheerful and happy. But something changes in her life and she's always gloomy, sarcastic, and arrogant. Her age in fiction changes from 7, 12, 15, to 16. She also the youngest and main character in this fiction. She has a tiny crush Greg.

_2. Christopher Ryan Trousdale/Pask_

He's the most sweet and flirtiest guy you'll ever meet. He's had a developing crush on Melanie and Melanie's worst enemy, Madeline. He's also in boy band named Dream Street. He also ages in this fiction, from 8, 13, 16, and finally 17. He has a cute nickname for Melanie: Mel-Mel.

_3 .Gregory Frank Raposo_

He's sort of shy but outgoing at the same time. He has a total crush on Melanie. His age in this fiction is 9, 14, 17, and 18.

_4. Madeline Johnson_

She used to be Melanie's best friend but she accused Melanie of stealing her first crush, Samuel, when he liked Melanie. She's the stereotype cheerleader; bossy, mean, sour, and wants and gets almost everything she asks for. Her ages in this fiction are 8, 13, 16, and 17. She has the biggest crush on Dream Streeters, Chris and Jesse.

_**More Than Friendship-Other Characters**_

_5. Jesse McCartney_

He loves to laugh and to cause people to laugh. His temper is very short and wild. So don't get him angry!! His ages in this fiction are 7, 12, 15, and 16. He has a crush on Melanie and Ryanine. He's in Dream Street.

_6. Frankie Galasso_

He is the oldest character in this fiction. He's a little shy around girls but he knows how to talk to one. His ages in this fiction are 10, 15, 18, and 19. He's also in Dream Street.

_7. Matt Ballinger_

He curses a little to much but he knows how talk without cursing. He's very crazy and constantly hungry. His ages in this fiction are 10, 15, 18, and 19.

_8. Ryanine Jackson_

She's Melanie's best gal pal since 4th grade. She the girlfriend of Matt Ballinger and the best friend of Jesse since they were 3. Her ages in this fiction are 7, 12, 15, and 16.


	3. Chapter 3Chapter1Oh! That!

More Than Friendship-Chapter One-"Oh

_**More Than Friendship-Chapter One-"Oh! That!!"**_

_Melanie's POV_

"**Wake Up, Mel!! Now!" Chris yelled upstairs. I rolled over on my side and pulled the covers over my head. An eight year old Chris stomped up the stairs. He stopped in the door way and smiled. He walked up to me and grabbed my ankle. His other hand went to the bottom of my foot and started to tickle it. I burst out laughing. "Stop it, Chris! Stop!! Chris!!" I yelled, kicking my foot that was free." I'll stop if you get up!!" Chris yelled over my loud laughter. **

"**Okay, I will, I will!! Just stop!!" I said grabbing his hand to make him stop."Alright, I'll stop. Now get up!" He yelled, lightly slapping my leg. Even though it was light it still sorta hurt. "Ow!!" I smiled slightly after he left the room.**

_Chris' POV_

**I left her room soon after she said or yelled "Ow!!". Sometimes, I just wish she would notice me and well…pay more attention to me. I know that's not going to work but I'll make sure that she won't forget what I did.**

_Melanie's POV_

**I hopped up and headed towards the bathroom. When I came out, I headed downstairs to look for Chris, my parents, and my sisters. At the foot of the stairs was the entrance the living room. I turned a corner and ended up at the door to the kitchen. Upon seeing Chris, I smiled and decided to sneak up on him. I tip-toed quietly across the tile floor. By the time I got up behind him, I touched him on the shoulders, he jumped. "Oh my god!! Why the hell you do that for?!" He asked, quite surprised he let me sneak up on him like that."Hahahahahahaha!!" I fell to the floor laughing my ass off. "It's not that funny, Melanie" He told me with a frown on his face. "Sorry. Anyway, where's everybody?" I asked even though I really didn't care where they were at all.**

"**They're out of town and told me and my parents to look after you. And it's my turn to do so." He explained calmly. "Oh, okay. So…………want me to scare you again? I'd love to, you know." I asked politely with my bottom lip sticking out.**

"**Hell no!! I'm not letting you scare me again, okay? I'd be crazy if I did." Chris said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, flopped on the couch to watch the large screen TV.**

_Two Hours Later_

"**OO!!" I yelled, "Chris!!" I yelled again shaking him gently. "What?" He asked groggily. "You have rehearsal today!" I remembered, shaking him again. It didn't work, he fell back asleep. I sat there staring at him, and then I thumped him on the forehead. "Ow!! What…Do…You…Want?" He asked through clinched teeth. "The Broadway Kids, they have rehearsal today!!" I yelled franticly. **

"**They have what??" Chris yelled hoping up from the couch and ran up stairs, probably to get ready.**

_Chris' POV_

**I instantly woke up and I ran upstairs to change into something. I'm very thankful that Melanie woke me up or I would be late and be in big trouble, I know. Then I headed back downstairs.**

_Melanie's POV_

**I heard footsteps and I looked towards the stairs to see Chris coming down. "I'll go get my mom or we'll walk, which one, Mel-Mel?" He asked me holding my hand. "Walk." I answered laughing at the face he made. He sorta pouted, making a puppy dog face.**

"**Okay, we'll walk." Chris pulled my hand and with his free hand, he opened the front door and we walked out.**


	4. Chapter 4Chapter 2Rehearsal

_Thanks to everyone who viewed this fiction and to everyone who reviewed, Thank You!! On to Chapter Three!!_

**_More Than Friendship-Chapter Two-Rehearsal _**

_Chris' POV_

**It took us about 40 minutes to get to the studio. Once we entered the studio, we got into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. Turned a few corners and hallways, but finally we made it.**

_Melanie's POV_

**It took us like forever to get to the studio, which is only nine stories high, and it took years to get to the rehearsal place. I'm glad we got there when we did or else Chris'll have to carry me because I would be sleep!! When we arrived at the place, I was surprised to find out that Greg was there. Greg is Chris' best friend ever since the two were in elementary school. "Greg!! What the world are you doing here?" I asked him with a look of confusion on my face. "Uh, well, you, uh, see-". "What he means is he's also part of The Broadway Kids." Chris saved Greg just in time because I was about to rip his head off if was going to say uh one more frickin' time. Just then some man with blonde hair walked over to us," Christopher, your late." The man announced calmly. I quirked my head at him." Well, thanks for stating the obvious, sir." I addressed him kindly. Just then I felt a strong, quick, and hard jab at my side. I looked beside me and found, of course, Chris standing there with a HUGE grin on his face. Then he whispered through clenched teeth, "Mels, be more polite, okay.". "But I-""Don't protest, apologize, now." "But-""Now!" "Okay, fine. I'm sorry, s-""Mr. Wakes" Chris corrected me. I glared at him. He knew I hated to be corrected. He nodded his head forward for me to continue. I at Mr. Wakes and smiled and you know what, he didn't smile back. Instead, his frown only got bigger. My smile immediately dropped and I continued," I'm sorry, Mr. Wakes for what I said earlier about your comment on how Chris was late." I tried to smile this time but it only made him scowl even more. I'll guess I'll just stick to not smiling at all when he's around.**

_Two Hours Later_

_Chris' POV_

**"Good job, guys!! I guess I'll you guys in a week. Oh and Chris, Greg, Patricia, and Penelope, I need you guys to work on not stepping on each others feet, please?" Our couples dance instructor, ****Lydia****, instructed us." But ****Lydia****, neither Greg nor Chris know how dance-""Hey, hey, hey now, I know how to dance. Greg might not but I do!" I said all upset." Let Me Finish!! Okay, as I was saying before I was rudely cut off by some stupid-""HEY!! I'm so not stupid you might but hell, I'm not!!" I yelled at Penelope.**

_Two Minutes Later_

_Melanie's POV_

**I was about gettin' sick of Chris and Penelope's arguing so I decided to cut in, "HEY!! Shut up!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone turned and looked at me. "What? Ya'll was gettin' loud so I decided to shut you guys up. Was that a problem?" I asked irritated to the last nerve. Everyone shook their heads slowly. "Good, now if ya don't mind, Chris and I shall be going" I stared at Chris and he came running over and we walked quietly out the door.**

_Chris'POV_

**" What the heck was that all about and what's with the country accent?" I asked Melanie. She just kept staring straight ahead, never looking once at me while she talked, "I'll tell you when get home" "Okay." I just agreed with because what I saw back there, I do not want to be her bad ever again.**


	5. Chap3You Want To Be In A Boy Band!

Once again, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read

_Once again, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. On to Chapter Three!!_

_**More Than Friendship-Chapter Three- "You Want To Be In A Boy Band??"**_

_Melanie's POV_

**When we got back to my house, I had just remembered Chris' question he asked me on the way home. So I decided to remind him, "Chris!!" "What?" He answered from downstairs. "Come here!!" "Okay!" The next thing I heard was loud footsteps coming up the two flights of stairs."Yeah? What is it?" He asked with a smile."Um, remember that question you ask me on our way home?" "Yeah, was it something about your accent and why you were yelling so much, I think?" He questioned me with a confused look on his face. I walked over to my computer desk and sat in rolling chair. Chris sat down and laid back on my bed. "The answers to those questions are my accent is just the way talk when I'm angry and for the yelling, you and Penelope were, of course, getting on my last nerve." I answered the questions with a slight grin. "Oh. Well I think it's time for us to go to- Hey, guess what?" "What?" I asked also excited. "I found this application in the newspaper for a boy band, think I should join?" Chris eagerly asked me." Well, I guess if you really want to be in a boy band, I mean cause I've never even thought about **_**you**_** being in a giggle boy giggle band." By end of that sentence, I was laughin' my head off. I mean, come on, Chris, in a boy band? That's hysterical!! **

_Chris' POV_

**I watched as Melanie laughed her butt off. I betcha she thought I was kidding. Hell, I Am Not Kidding." Did you think I was kiddin'?" I asked her calmly. She raised her head up from the top of the desk and when she did, you shoulda been here, she had this HUUUGE red spot on her forehead. I tried my frickin best not to laugh and surprisingly, I didn't laugh." Well, duh!! What didcha think I was laughin' at?" "I don't know, maybe your forehead!!" I started to crack up laughin'. It was soooo damn funny, seriously!!" Give…A…Mirror…………NOW!!" She screamed and I stopped laughing because she was………wait………crying. I sat there, basically disappointed with myself for laughing at her when I should of just told her. Wait, did I just feel sorry for the girl that laughed at my proposal to be in a boy band? Who am I kidding? She's just a kid, she doesn't know half the time what the heck she's laughing at! I walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed that was closest to her." Hey," she looked up at me," Whatcha cryin' for, huh?" I asked her, smiling, at least trying to make her better." My forehead just got bigger. And redder." She frowned at her self in the mirror. I laughed and she glared at me." Stud dup!!" She yelled at me through some sobs." Ya know, you looked pretty funny when said that, see?!" I mimicked her and she doubled over laughing. I smiled joyfully." Now c'mon let's get to bed, shall we?" I asked her picking her up off the chair, pulling the covers back on her bed and tucking her in. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Melanie" I looked down at her and found she was asleep soundly. I walked out of her room, leaving at crack in the door for light to shine through and headed down hallway and into the room her parents gave to me to sleep in. Changed out of my clothes, hopped in bed and fell asleep quickly.**


	6. Chapter4Your Moving?

More Than Friendship-Chapter Four-"Your Moving

_**More Than Friendship-Chapter Four-"Your Moving?!"**_

_Thanks to all the reviewers and I'll continue on with chapter four!!_

_Melanie's POV_

**I woke to the sound of snoring. No, wait LOUD snoring. It was coming from a presence that on the ground. I looked beside my bed and, there, asleep on the floor, was Chris. He was curled up in a ball, shivering terribly. I reached down and tapped him on the shoulder. "Chris? Wake up!!" I gently thumped him on the fore- head but apparently it wasn't gentle because he shot straight up like a bullet. "What? What is it?" he asked a little startled. "How'd I get here," I pointed to the bed with a confused look, "Did I walk here on my own and you seem cold down there on that floor, want my blanket?" he just stared at me, blinking a couple of times, then smiled," Well, I put you to bed remember?," I nodded, "And, no you don't sleep walk, you sleep talk, okay?," I nodded again and that time, I felt like a bobble head doll, " No, you keep your blanket okay, I'll go get one for me." He stood up and was about to leave when I said,"Wait!" he stopped and turned around,"Yeah?" "You can share with me." I started to blush. I knew he would probably tell my parents that slept with a boy but wouldn't mention his own name. "What?! Are you trying to get me killed!! Your parents would've hung me upside down from the Statue of Liberty by now!! Hell no, what the hell were you thinking?!" he asked me with a look of disappointment. "I don't know about you, I guess." I said shrugging. "Whatever. I'll go get the other- you were thinking about me?" he asked with a grin. "Oh I didn't mean it **_**that**_** way!!" "Oh yes you did!!" "NO I DIDN'T!!" "Yes you did." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "UHGGG!!" "What?" "Nothing!" "Oh. So were ya thinkin'bout me?" "Oh my God! No, Chris!" "Oh okay, I'll be right back." And with that said, He was out the door in a heartbeat.**

_Chris' POV_

**When I left, I felt very guilty for some strange reason. Then it hit me. I forgot to tell her I was moving away to NYC. "Dang it!! Just tell her, she'll understand." I told myself confidently. I soon reached the hallway closet. I opened the door and plies of blankets fell out. "Man, I need to quit opening up this door." I picked up a record of eight blankets and towels each. "Wow. Who could use all of these things? Me!!" I ran back to Melanie's room, only to find out she was on the computer. "Hey." She greeted me in a friendly fashion. "Hey. Whatcha doin there?" I asked her. She looked up at me and giggled. "What? What I do?" I grinned funnily at her. "Your hair. It's a mess. It's standing straight up. You look like an over grown porcupine!" She finally let loose and cracked up laughing. "Har, har, har!," I copied her," Well, I'll fix it." I was heading towards the bathroom when she jumped in front of me," Let me." She reached up and tried pushing it back with just her hand. It only stood up even more. So this time she licked one finger and slid it back. Three seconds later, it stood right back up. "Man, it just won't stay down."**

_Melanie's POV_

**I looked at Chris after that statement. He looked calm; his hazel eyes released a soft glow. I smiled and he smiled back. But soon his smile faded. I knew then that something was wrong, "What's wrong, Chris?" he stared at me," Well, remember when I signed up for that boy band?" He asked me. "You said something about it but I didn't know you signed up for it." I answered scooting closer to him. "Well, I signed up for it and everything." "Yeah," I said encouraging him to continue. "I, I have to move." I knew he saw the hurt in my eyes. "Chris, but what about me? My parents are still out of town and-""I know that okay. I tried talking to them but they wouldn't listen." "Is that the best you can do? What the hell!" "Hey, watch it okay, you're only seven." "So what does that make you? Huh?! What does that make you, you're only eight and you say it more than me!" "So?! Maybe I don't want you to say it, huh?! Ever thought about that, huh?!" "Well, if I can't say it, neither can you!!" And with that said I stormed out of there as fast as I could but I didn't leave the house, I just fond one of my special hiding places. Chris, my mom, dad, and I all played hid and seek when I was four and every time I hid here, they could never find me. "Mels! Please come out! I'm sooo sorry!" I watch as Chris pasted me by. I decided it was time to collect my thoughts. The truth is I really sorta liked Chris not only as a friend but as something else, too. By the time I looked up, I found Chris staring down at me from inside my old playhouse in the basement. "Hey, come here." He reached out and grabbed me by the hands and pulled me into his arms. I started to cry softly. I felt him kiss me lightly on my forehead. To be only seven and eight years old, we were very mature for our ages.**

_The Next Morning_

_Chris' POV_

**I woke with Melanie snoring softly beside me. As much as she denied it, she did snore just a bit. I knew if she woke with me beside, I knew she would be weirdly happy. Melanie then turned towards me and whispered, as if not to break the quietness," Chris," I looked at her, she had her eyes closed and……………..wait…….and her lips puckered, as if expecting a ….kiss. "Yeah," I answered her autonomously. "Kiss me, now" I turn as white as a sheet and then as red as a bloody tomato. **_What do I do?_** I thought a little freaked out,**_ Kiss her, you know you want to. Come on, live a little._** Fine, I will. I leaned down and gave her a little peck on the lips. We both pulled away, blushing as hard as tomato juice. "My very first kiss." We said in unison. She fell right back asleep soundly. As for me, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.**

_Four Hours Later_

_Still Chris' POV_

"**HEY!!" I fell off the bed in a rush. Then I heard a child laughing. I looked up and found Melanie laughing at me. "Girl, shut up 'fore stuff some beans in your mouth." I glared at her and she stopped. "Kidding!!" I yelled,"Gotcha!! Ha, ha, aha!" "Chris!!" I was still laughing. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I want to watch the news, how bout you?" I asked her sweetly. "Okay!" "Race ya?!" "You're on!" And we took off to running, Melanie ahead of me. She beat into the kitchen. "Hey, no fair, you had a head start!" I pouted as I sat in one of the island chairs and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "This just in, I have breaking news of a plane crash in Cincinnati, Ohio. It seems the plane was headed back to Long Island, New York. A record of nineteen people died. Two have been identified as Delia Leigh Larson and Joseph Kennedy Larson of Long Island, New York. Together, the two had one daughter, Melanie Rose Larson also of Long Island." The news reporter announced. I looked over at Melanie. She was crying and was about to drop a plate. CRASH!! " Melanie!!"**


End file.
